Electronic devices carried around by the users and electronic devices worn by the users have been actively developed.
Since electronic devices carried around by the users and electronic devices worn by the users are powered by batteries, their power consumption is reduced as much as possible. Particularly in the case where a central processing unit (CPU), which consumes a lot of power for its operation, is included in the electronic device, processing of the CPU greatly affects the power consumption of the electronic device.
A semiconductor device including a high-performance integrated circuit (e.g., a CPU) over a plastic or plastic film substrate, which transmits and receives electric power or signals wirelessly, is described in Patent Document 1.
A semiconductor device in which a register in a CPU is formed using a memory circuit including an oxide semiconductor transistor to reduce power consumption is described in Patent Document 2.
Furthermore, a technique for fabricating a semiconductor element and an all-solid-state battery that includes a solid electrolyte over a semiconductor substrate, for miniaturizing an electronic device, has been proposed in recent years (Patent Document 3).